Love Emergency
by cassfear84
Summary: Smitty loves hot moms. Dave loves Smitty. Smitty thinks something's off with his best friend. Slash people!


"Great job, you guys!"

Liam, the director, congratulated all the movers for their work on stage. 'Imagination Movers: the moving thinking tank' had opened a month before and, ever since that first night, the theatre had been on the verge of exploding, tickets sold out weeks in advance.

"Thanks, man. I love this!" Rich put his arms around Nina and swirled her around, nuzzling her neck.

"Rich! Stop..." Nina was always embarrased by public displays of affection. She'd been going out with Rich for months, but it was still a little awkward to be like that in front of the other guys. They were all like brothers to her... well, except for Rich.

"Congratulations, mover" a sweet voice sang from the doorway. Scott's wife, Emily, was leaning against the doorframe, hands encircling her growing belly. Scott's eyes lit up when he saw her, and he rushed to her side, moving his hands across the belly too. He kissed her softly on the lips, then did the same to the future baby. They didn't know what they were having yet, but he was almost sure it was going to be a girl. Emily always said she didn't mind, as long as it was healthy. And Scott always added that even if it wasn't, the baby would loved the same, or even more.

Dave sighed, trying to hide his sadness, as he watched his friends. He wasn't at all surprised to see Smitty surrounded by hot moms and baby sitters, all wanting to get a piece of the mover. And Smitty loved it. He hadn't gone home alone even one night, since the show had started.

Dave's eyes lingered on Smitty's form, leaning against the wall. There were two women right in front of him, trapping him there, not that he minded. He had once told Dave that, since he was pretty tall, he could get a great view of the clieveges that way.

_Lucky bitches_, Dave thought to himself, prying his eyes away. He shouldn't be thinking like that anyway. It wasn't the women's fault that Smitty was the love of his life. It wasn't their fault Dave had fallen in love with his best friend. It wasn't their fault that Smitty loved boobs, either. And yet, Dave couldn't really hold it against Smitty. So he had to blame the moms and sitters. _Lucky bitches_, he repeated.

"Hello? Earth to Dave!" Scott was waving his hand in front of Dave's face, and everyone in the room was looking at him strangely, even Smitty and the bit—_moms! The moms._

"Um... sorry, I guess I zoned out" he apologised, trying his best not to blush... and failing miserably.

Smitty shook his head, smiling. It made Dave blush even more.

"As I was saying" Scott continued "Why don't you guys come over tonight? It can be like a baby shower of sorts, except without the presents, and baby games, and the balloons..."

"They get the picture, honey!" Emily interrupted. She shook her head at her husband and smiled to the others "It's just dinner, but we'd love it if you could all come"

Dave wanted to say no. Really, he didn't think he could stand another hour close to Smitty. Working on the tv show was bad enogh. And now with the theatre show, they saw each other every hour of every day. Actually, _Dave_ saw smitty very hour of every day. _Smitty_ saw boobs. _Lucky bitches_.

"What do you say, Dave?" Smitty suddenly asked him. And he'd had no choice but to agree.

Dave was incredibly relieved to find it was time to go home. He'd spent the last three hours sitting right next to Smitty, smelling his cologne, breathing in that scent that was so uniquely him. And his voice, that voice was enough to make him close his eyes and picture the most forbidden scenes in his mind. To make matters worse, Smitty had decided to taunt him about his earlier incident, claiming that he was so obviously checking out the hot moms' asses. Dave could barely argue. It was better if he thought that he was just a perv.

All the time that they were having dinner, Smitty had been watching Mover Dave intently. Something was off with his friend today, that was for sure. He'd been acting strangely for weeks, but today he seemed especially weird. Even when they had been backstage, Dave had seemed distant. Not at all like himself. He was usually so upbeat and happy in general. And even though Smitty had made a point of teasing him after he spaced out in the dressing rooms, he wasn't even sure he had been checking out the moms. In fact, Smitty was pretty sure that Dave's gaze had been focus on something past the women, but the only thing that was past those women had been _him_, and that couldn't be it, could it?

Smitty laughed at something Scott said, not really paying attention. He glanced back at the man quietly sitting next to him. The blonde was blushing deeply, sinking in his seat, and he actually squirmed when he felt Smitty's eyes on him.

_Interesting_, thought the cowboy as he munched on a slice of pizza.

As the night progressed, the group moved to the living room, and Smitty made sure he was sitting in front of Dave this time. By now, he was almost sure Dave had been checking _him_ out back at the theatre, and for some reason that he didn't quite stop to consider, he needed to see if he was right or just paranoid.

The shorter mover had sat on the floor, legs bent in front of him, hugging his knees.

_Something's definitely bothering him_, Smitty decided. _That's the worry pose_.

When Emily entered the room with a fountain of chocolate mousse and strawberries, Smitty smiled to himself and winked at Dave just as the other man looked up. Dave gulped and lowered his gaze again. _This is going to be fun_.

Dave was officially in hell. For the past fifteen minutes he had been staring at his feet, afraid that he might look up and find the object of his dessire licking the chocolate off a strawberry again. He seemed to be doing that only when Dave looked up. _Oh, my God! Why is he doing this? And why the hell does he keep winking at me?_

Dave was starting to get agitated and his temperature was rising quickly. He needed to get out of there soon, before he wasn't able to control his body anymore. He really didn't know how long his mental image of his grandma cleaning the tub would work to keep his dick from reacting.

"Wow, it's really late!" Nina exclaimed suddenly, and Dave actually smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. I think I'm just gonna go, guys" He got up quickly and waved around the room "See you tomorrow!"

He didn't really care if he seemed too eager, he just needed to get out of there ASAP. He practically jogged to his car and just as he was opening the driver's door he heard the sweetest damn voice that ever existed.

"Mind if I ride with you?"

_Shit_. Dave only smiled nervously and nodded. On the one hand, he was cursing his luck. But on the other hand, a car ride with Smitty was better than a car ride alone.

Smitty chuckled at Dave's urgency to get out of there. If the way he kept huffing during the whole reunion as Smitty pleasured the strawberries was anything to go by, he was sure Dave had been looking at him earlier that day.

He got up gracefully and thanked Scott and Emily for everything. Then, with a wave to Nina and Rich, he went after Dave. He found him just as he was getting in his car.

The problem was, as soon as he got in the passenger's seat, he went blank. Suddenly, he realized he had no idea why he'd gotten into the car in the first place. Sure, he was now sure that Dave had been lusting after him for some time. Sure, the idea actually turned him on a little. But did he really want to do anything about it?

"Nice show today" Dave said absent mindedly. He kept pinching the bridge of his nose, another obvious sign of nervousness.

_He's just so cute_. And as soon as he thought it, Smitty knew what he wanted to do.

"Yeah, nice show" he replied, smiling to himself, hoping he could get Dave to relax a bit. "I have a lot of fun on stage"

"You have a lot of fun _off stage_ too" Dave said before he could stop himself.

Smitty cringed at the resented tone of his friend's voice. _Not good_.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Dave just shook his head "Nothing. Sorry. It's been a really long day"

The way he sighed made Smitty's heart swell in his chest. That was his fault, for teasing him so much through the night. Maybe it was time to shift the weigh.

"It's been a long night" he said, looking ahead "And those strawberries were delicious"

"Yeah" Dave huffed again, and Smitty chuckled. "What's so funny?"

Smitty turn his head to look at his friend and his grin became an actual smile. Dave looked flushed. It was just so endearing.

"Stop looking at me like that. You're making me nervous"

Smitty didn't move. "Why?"

Dave gulped and shook his head. If he kept pinching his nose like that, he'd hurt himself.

"Seriously" Smitty pressed "Why does it make you nervous?"

They were at a traffic light and Dave leaned back against his seat before he looked at his friend. This time, he smiled sadly and ran his hand through his hair, tired.

"I think you know"

"Yeah, I know"

Although nothing had really been said, both men stayed in silence, pondering their words.

They got to Smitty's place in complete silence. Dave turned off the engine and waited.

_This is it_, he thought. _He knows, I'm dead_. He closed his eyes and waited for the lashing he was sure would come now. What he heard, however, made him choke on his own spit.

"Can I kiss you?"

The way Smitty had asked it, made it almost impossible for Dave to refuse. He was looking at him in such a way that his blood was boiling. He felt everything around him begin to spin, and his lungs seemed to have shrunk to the size of peanuts. He wanted to say yes, he wanted it so badly that his chest hurt. But instead, he shook his head again.

Smitty looked surprised for a moment, then he leaned in to kiss him anyway, and it took al of Dave's strength to turn his face away.

"I said no, Smitty. I just can't" he put the key back in the ignition but didn't turn it. Instead, he let his head fall against the wheel in defeat.

"Why not?" the other asked, turning in his seat to face him completely. He knew that Dave was really arguing with himself. He knew it had taken every ounce of will power to turn him down. What he didn't know, was why. "Dave, it's one kiss. I need to know. I deserve to know!"

"No!" Dave sat up and and gripped the wheel tightly, refusing to meet his eyes. He was going to hyperventilate any minute now.

"But why not?"

"Because, Smitty!" he finally snapped. "Because you're not gay and I'm not an experiment! I'm a person. I have feelings" he let his head rest against the seat and covered his face with his hands. "What if you kiss me and you decide you're not gay or not that into me? What then? You go back to your hot moms and sitters, and what about me? I'll be left with the bitter-sweet taste of your lips and a broken heart" He took a deep breath, dropped his hands and lifted his eyes to his friend's, fear, hope and longing pouring out of his every pore. "I don't want to lose you. I'd rather have an illusion of what could be, than a certainty of what will never happen"

He closed his eyes and sighed again, the weight of his feelings pressing on his shoulders like a sack of rocks.

Suddenly, he felt warm hands on the sides of is face, and soft breaths against his lips.

"How can I not kiss you when you say such sweet things" he heard in a whisper.

He knew what was coming. He just didn't want to open his eyes in case it was a dream.

The dream became real, however, when hot lips met his. He could feel himself drowning in the warm, fuzzy feeling that enveloped him. The kiss, which started of chaste, grew more and more passionate as Dave returned it hungrily, opening his mouth eagerly, his tongue darting out to explore the walls he'd dreamed of for so long.

When Smitty finally broke the kiss, Dave refused to let him go. He clinged to his neck, holding him close, eyes still shut, taking in his scent as if his life depended on it.

"Dave" his friend whispered, and he cringed at the thought of what he might hear next. "Dave, look at me"

He shook his head, breathing heavily. Opening his eyes meant facing reality, facing the fact that the kiss might not have meant anything to Smitty, and that they should just pretend it hadn't happened.

"Dave, please"

And he couldn't refuse anymore at the pleading tone. He opened his eyes slowly, fighting the urge to run away. But when he finally met the other's gaze, his heart skipped a beat. Smitty was smiling down at him, his thumb tracing the line of Dave's jaw.

"Wow" he whispered, and leaned in to kiss him again.

This time, when their lips parted, they were both smiling.

"I think it's safe to say I like you" Smitty said.

"Yeah. That's another Idea emergency solved"


End file.
